S. Bear Bergman
]] S. Bear Bergman (born 22 September 1974) is a transgendered Author, poet, playwright, and theater artist. Bergman was educated at Concord Academy, where they were one of the founders of the first Gay-Straight Alliance and a member of the Governor of Massachusetts' Commission for GLBT youth, and received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from Hampshire College in 1996. Bergman's first book, Butch Is A Noun, was released in September 2006 by Suspect Thoughts Press and has been nominated for a Lambda Literary Award in the GLBT Nonfiction category. They contribute regularly to Anthology, and write a book review column for Gendercrash.com. Bergman's poetry is most noted for Day of Remembrance, which is read at many Transgender Day of Remembrance celebrations nationwide. In addition, Bergman continues to perform solo shows at colleges and universities throughout the United States. These solo shows have received accolades at the annual Gay & Lesbian Theatre Festival in Columbus, Ohio. In 2005, Bergman was awarded a Massachusetts Cultural Council grant for playwriting, as well as a Millay Colony for the Arts Fellowship award. Books * Butch Is A Noun 2006, ISBN 0-9771582-5-X Columns * Bear's View Monthly book review column, since 2003. Short Fiction * "Canvas." Ultimate Lesbian Erotica 2005. San Francisco: Alyson Publications, 2004, ISBN 1-55583-896-0(writing as Jess Davis) * "Switching Hard." Bi Guys. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Press, 2005, ISBN 1-56023-329-X * "Custom Made." Bearotica. San Francisco: Alyson Publications, 2002, ISBN 1-55583-577-5 (writing as Jess Davis) * "Teamwork." Tough Girls. San Francisco: Black Books, 2002, ISBN 1-892723-12-3 (writing as Bear) Poetry * "Day Of Remembrance." Online copy * "The Place We Don't Name." * "Protection." Homewrecker. New York: Soft Skull Press, 2005, ISBN 1-932360-93-X * "Broken Open." Lodestar Quarterly, 2005 * "Skin." Gay and Lesbian Review. Jan/Feb 2006 * "Shameless" and "In My Mouth." Pinned Down By Pronouns. Boston: Conviction Books, 2004, ISBN 0-9727027-1-7 * "Dragon" and "Liar's Dice." The Second Coming. Boston: Alyson Publications, 1998, ISBN 1-55583-281-4 (writing as Bear). Non-Fiction Essays * "Fair Weather Fatso." Fat Studies Reader. San Francisco: University of California Press, 2007 (forthcoming) * "O Unwelcome Herald." Breakthrough Bleeding. San Francisco: She Devil Press, 2008 (forthcoming) * "Gay Men, Queer Men, and Me" Invert(e). San Francisco: Suspect Thoughts, 2007, (forthcoming) ISBN 0978902335 * "On Politeness." First Person Queer. Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp, 2007 (forthcoming) ISBN 1551522276 * "The Sadder But Wiser Bear." Sodom and Me. San Francisco: Suspect Thoughts, 2007 (forthcoming) ISBN 0976341174 * "Breasts" and "Fire The Copyeditor." Transgender Tapestry, Winter 2007 * "Pardon Me, Have You Seen My Sexual Orientation?" Labris: 2005 (Serbian translation. “Izvinite, da li ste videle/i moju seksualnu orijentaciju?”) * "Forget Marriage, Have a Wedding." I Do/I Don't:Queers On Marriage. San Francisco: Suspect Thoughts, 2004, ISBN 0-9746388-7-0 * "Lifeguard." Pinned Down By Pronouns. Boston: Conviction Books, 2004, ISBN 0-9727027-1-7 * "Lesbears & Transbears." Bears On Bears. San Francisco: Alyson Publications, 2002, ISBN 1-55583-578-3 * Foreword. National Transgender Theater Festival Reader. New York: Renegade, 2005. Solo theater performances * Monday Night in Westerbork * Clearly Marked * You'll Never Piss In This Town Again * Ex Post Papa External links * sbearbergman.com * Butch Is A Noun at Suspect Thoughts Press * Butch Is A Noun ISBN 0-9771582-5-X * S. Bear Bergman - resume * The Book Bear at Gendercrash.com Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:American essayists Category:American performance artists Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Transgender and transsexual people